


Object of Lust

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Object of Lust

“Did you see that white outfit Illya went out in this morning?” Jeanie Logan blurted out, as she sat down with her colleague in the commissary. 

“Yes,” Gabby Maxwell replied with eagerness. “I thought he looked good in black, but that whole white look really suits him.”

“It’s a pity it is only for an assignment,” Jeanie continued. “I wonder if it would possible to get a still from the security footage.”

Sitting at the next table, April Dancer leaned over to whisper to the two women.

“What you have just suggested is highly unethical, but leave it with me.” 


End file.
